


Two Slaves in love

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, slavelock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Slaves in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Amy).



> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

There were two rich families right near each other. There were the Lestrade’s and the Anderson’s. Both were friends with each other. Anderson wasn’t the brightest, but he did have a slave, a slave of the name of John Watson. John had to deal with him for several years- he had been his slave ever since they caught him in the army. Due to overpopulation all second children had to be given to the government as slaves and sold for money to try and deal with problems similar to that.

Lestrade had a slave as well, Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock was brilliant. He was a smart tall young man. He used to have a drug problem, managing to escape from his last Master. He was often abused, which was one of the reason he abused the drugs. Lestrade made sure he always had his patches, and even wore them himself.

Because of Lestrade and Anderson working together, Sherlock and John saw each other very often. And slowly they started to spend more and more time together. Sherlock had taken a liking to John after Sherlock got in trouble for getting annoyed with Anderson. He was about to be hit when John stepped in front of him, taking the hit instead. Lestrade took care of everything, but John was in trouble that night. When Sherlock saw him next, he had a black eye, and John refused to say a word to him. That night, Sherlock asked Lestrade to send something to John- a silver ring.

John couldn’t stop smiling for several hours.

And this continued on. John defended Sherlock, and Lestrade did more to allow the two slaves to be near each other. They weren’t supposed to have relationships but Lestrade knew that they were dating. And he didn’t want to stop it. John gave Sherlock more gifts then Sherlock did to him. He somehow found the money to be able to do this, and if you asked Lestrade to this day, he would just chuckle and smile at you. The first gift Sherlock got from John was a single rose. Sherlock not understand romance, so of course he used it in his experiments. When John heard of this, he frowned. Didn’t he like it? But if Sherlock liked science… The next was another rose- but this time it was in a beaker. 

Sherlock finally understood what John meant by the first and the rose stayed in the beaker long after it had died.

Three years later was when it happened though. John got a ring. It was a rather pathetic ring. Plain silver, nothing really fancy to it. It had a few nicks in it as well. But when he looked up at Sherlock, quietly asking if William Scott Sherlock Holmes would marry him, Sherlock nearly cried saying yes.

Sherlock never really felt emotions all that strongly but John made him feel something that no other could. Love.

They weren’t supposed to show love, or many feelings at all, although they were human, two men in love. Sherlock couldn’t wear the ring, it was against the law. But Lestrade got him a long silver chain to put it on, and it stayed around his neck. Two slaves were in love, and married. 

And when the law finally passed, and they were free… Well you could go to the spot where the first former slave couple in London was married. Right in front of their first home, their last. 221b Baker Street. And that’s where the couple lives now- the house filled with laughter, sometimes yelling but the couple still has the same passion it did before. And it always did. Until the day the two passed away. But the couple who moved in afterwards swear right on the bottom of the stairs that they could still hear the happy laughing of the famous couple.


End file.
